villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
R.O.B. (Angry Video Game Nerd)
R.O.B. The Robot is the titular main antagonist of The Angry Video Game Nerd 's 100th episode "R.O.B. The Robot". It is an NES accessory used for two games, Gyromite and Stack-Up. R.O.B. sees himself as a hero whose goal is to purge any inferior games, though his criteria for this is any game that isn't the two above mentioned ones. History In the episode, the Nerd has become fed up with playing terrible games and wonders what game he'd review next. When he picks Gyromite, he gets his hopes up as it was one of the NES launch titles. When he realizes he needs a second player even for a one-player game, R.O.B. offers to play but required the attachments. After setting R.O.B. up with his accessories, the Nerd becomes frustrated at how slow R.O.B. is and gets sick of Gyromite. He asks R.O.B. if he wants to play another game and R.O.B. asks for Stack-Up. After playing and getting bored, the Nerd asks R.O.B. if he wants to play something else. All R.O.B. suggests is Gyromite and Stack-Up, triggering the Nerd to realize he's only built for that only pair of gaming titles. The Nerd, angered at R.O.B's slim limits, gives up on him a knocks him to the ground. Though the gamer attempts to have some fun with Gyromite by merging the controllers so they can play the game without the requirement of two players, but quickly gets bored and decides to play another, better game. However, R.O.B. gets up and transforms the game the Nerd picked out into Gyromite. The Nerd grabs another game, but R.O.B. turns it into Stack-Up. The Nerd realizes what R.O.B. has done and looks in horror as his entire NES library is transformed into nothing but the two aforementioned games. Even his non-NES games are transformed into Stack-Up and Gyromite. The robot, now in control of every time game related in the basement of the Nerd, ties down its owner with his controllers and beating him to the brink of death, telling him that he plans to turn every game in the world into Gyromite and Stack-Up. R.O.B. then explains that he believes he is a destined hero that would rise from the ashes of the Video Game Crash of 1983 and put an end to bad games. The Nerd tells R.O.B. he is no hero and grabs a Mario plush and uses it as a weapon to fight R.O.B. However, his struggle is in vain, as R.O.B. destroys the plush and shoots down the nerd with his futuristic rays, seemingly killing him. The robot then uses the nearby television and grows to enormous size before he starts terrorizing the outside world. While he is dying, the Nerd thinks back on all the bad games he's played in the past. Realizing how much he needs bad games and also because good games would be affected, the Nerd recovers from his fatal injuries and dons his iconic NES accessory kit, using the television to grow to enormous size as well. The Nerd and R.O.B. engage in battle, ending with the gamer putting R.O.B. down for good by destroying his batteries. With R.O.B.'s destruction, all the video games turn back to normal. The Nerd, shrunken back to normal size, hugs some of his games, happy about R.O.B.'s fiery fate and that everything is back to normal. Gallery Images ROB.jpg|R.O.B. with the Nerd. Mega R.O.B..png|R.O.B. in his giant form. woody woodpecker i rob.PNG|Woody Woodpecker and R.O.B. in episode "Spawn Games" robek.PNG|R.O.B. again destroyed by Nerd in episode "Spawn Games" Videos R.O.B. the Robot - Angry Video Game Nerd - Episode 100 Trivia *R.O.B. was actually never meant to be a success. Because of the North American Video Game Crash of 1983, Nintendo created R.O.B. to attract people to the Nintendo Entertainment System as a novelty item. Though R.O.B. failed miserably, it succeeded in attracting people to the Nintendo Entertainment System. After one million NES were sold in its first year, Nintendo dropped R.O.B. and sold the NES on its own. *Although R.O.B. did turn all of the video games into Gyromite and Stack-up, Super Metroid and Grand Theft Auto IV can still be seen in The Nerd's room. *R.O.B. was one the Nerd's most powerful enemies, even more so than the Nostalgia Critic, as it came the closest to nearly killing the Nerd and nearly putting an end to video games. The only villains that were stronger were the Glitch Gremlin who glitched reality itself, and Death Mwauthzyx who could destroy the six dimensions. *R.O.B. appeared briefly at the end of the Nerd's NES Accessories review, but wasn't reviewed as the Nerd didn't have time for it. *The battle that leads to R.O.B.'s demise was ranked #1 in Cinemassacre's Top Ten Epic Nerd Moments. *In AVGN episode 174 "Spawn Games", he appears as well as Woody Woodpecker. He was destroyed again by Nerd and Violator from Spawn. Category:Internet Villains Category:Delusional Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fictionalized Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Shot Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychics Category:Dark Messiah Category:Egotist Category:TV Show Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighters Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Crossover Villains